With the improvement of the living standards, people have higher and higher demands on washing machines. A washing machine with a simple clothes washing function cannot meet the demands of people. Particularly, energy and development have become a theme of social development, so people do not only have a basic clothes washing demand on the washing machine, but also take energy saving as an important factor to measure the washing machine. An ordinary pulsator washing machine has a large amount of water between an inner tub and an outer tub in a water supplying process, so that the water outside the inner tub is wasted in a washing process. Currently, a water-saving type washing machine is developed, the lower part of a tub wall of the inner tub of such washing machine is not provided with dehydration and drainage holes, so that water only exists in the inner tub, but does not exist between the inner tub and the outer tub in the water supplying process; therefore, water in such washing machine can be fully utilized, and the amount of water in the water supplying process of such washing machine is 40% less than other washing machines ess, and meanwhile, the amount of a detergent used in such washing machine can also be reduced; furthermore, the amount of the water supplied into the inner tub is reduced, so that the load of the washing machine is reduced to a certain extent, and more electricity is saved.
However, the above water-saving type washing machine also has a defect that as the inner tub is not provided with dehydration and drainage holes, water cannot be drained in time in a dehydrating process, and the dehydrating process starts slowly with great vibrations and takes a relatively long time for dehydration, so that the energy efficiency is low and the dehydrated clothes have a relatively high water content.
Therefore, how to better solve the drainage problem of such washing machine is important to improve experience of users.